


Fly To The Angels

by Kappukeki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Attack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappukeki/pseuds/Kappukeki
Summary: This is another piece I did for the SPN Angst Bingo.





	Fly To The Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece I did for the SPN Angst Bingo.

_Dean had seen it happen, helpless to do anything about it. The grizzly was too quick even for the swift reflexes of the seasoned hunter. Emerald orbs widened in horror as a gruff scream sounded from his throat. He heard the bear roar loudly then watched as a large paw lifted then took a swipe at her small frame. Her cries of pain shattered Dean’s heart. He’d promised to always protect her, always have her back. But now, now he was breaking this promise against his will. His blood pounded in his ears as he attempted to think straight. Panic had set in now as he realized her screams had ceased. A loud shot echoed in the woods, then Dean heard Sam calling out to him. Leaves scuffled around him as Sam slid to a stop and knelt in front of his brother. The younger Winchester looked his brother over, then turned to the bloody, torn frame lying at the base of a large oak tree._

  


_ Dean said nothing as he pulled away from Sam and scurried to her side. Tears fell from the older brother’s eyes when he gazed upon her mangled body. There was blood everywhere and she was not moving. Sam rushed to his brother’s side once more and checked for a pulse. “She’s still alive. Barely. We gotta get her to a hospital, Dean.” Shock was apparent in the older hunter’s eyes as he simply nodded at his brother and carefully lifted her limp body into his arms. He carried her back down to the end of the trail where the Impala was parked next to Sam’s rental car. She was still not moving as he gently loaded her into the back seat of his car then tossed the keys to Sam before sliding in next to her. _

  


They’d arrived at the hospital and, thanks to Sam’s quick thinking, doctors and nurses were waiting at the ambulance bay. After helping unload her and get her onto the stretcher, Sam parked the car and quickly joined his brother in the hall just outside the room she was in. The expression of pure terror in his brother’s eyes made him stop short. Sam knew that Dean had grown quite fond of her. He could see it in how Dean acted around her, how he now smiled a whole lot more whenever she was near. Even though his brother hadn’t admitted anything, Sam knew that Dean loved her. 

“It…” Dean’s voice croaked with his emotion and he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath then attempted to explain what had happened. “It was supposed to be a good thing. A walk in the woods, just us. I had some things I wanted to say to her. We were only there for a few minutes, then this bear came out of nowhere. I didn’t even hear it until it was too late. It’s like it went straight for her, Sammy. Bumped into me, knocked me down then swung at her. I…” He swallowed thickly and turned his eyes to his brother’s. “She’s gonna be alright isn’t she, Sammy? She’s gotta be. People have survived bear attacks before, right?” His eyes pleaded with Sam to tell him what he wished to hear.  


It broke Sam’s heart to see his big brother so vulnerable. Dean was usually the tough one, the steadfast soldier who didn’t crack. At least not in front of other people. But Sam had seen it several times. He was pretty sure he was the only person on the planet who had seen Dean’s truly vulnerable side. Well, until he met her, that is. She’d made quite an impact on both brothers and Sam was quite fond of her as well. She was like a little sister he didn’t know he wanted until he had it. Now that she was around, the bunker felt more home-like. Sam didn’t have the answers his brother wished to hear, so he remained silent. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him tight. After a few seconds, he felt Dean’s body shudder with his sobs. Sam closed his eyes and thought back to when they’d met her.  


_They were at a bar just outside Carson City, Nevada. They were headed for Spokane, Washington, but after driving all day, Dean decided to call it quits for the night. After getting a room, the brothers walked to the bar across the street. It wasn’t as rowdy as some they’d come across, but it was still pretty loud and bustling. They tipped back a few beers, hustled a couple games of pool, then after Dean had won big in a poker game, they decided to call it a night and go back to the motel. As they were approaching the exit, they heard a woman yelling to be let go of and then sounds of a scuffle. Seconds later, a small woman slammed into Dean when she was shoved roughly by the man with her._   


_ This didn’t settle well for either brother, but it was Dean that got in the man’s face. An argument ensued, and it ended with Dean knocking the guy out cold with one punch. He took a deep breath, turned and nodded toward the woman, then headed for the door without a word. Sam thought it odd that Dean hadn’t spoken a word to the woman. Normally, Dean wouldn’t pass on the opportunity to use the knight in shining armor gig on the attractive brunette. _   


_ He followed Dean out the door, then before they could cross back to the motel, the woman exited the bar and called out after them. The brothers stopped and she jogged over to them. “Hey! I just wanna thank you for...you know. Back there.” Dean smiled as he looked at her and nodded once again. Sam noticed that Dean seemed nervous about speaking with her. It wouldn’t be noticeable to her, but Sam could see it. “You guys new in town? I haven’t seen you around here before. Not that I’ve been here very long, though.” _   


_ Sam chuckled and took a step back. She was speaking to “both” of them, but she was really only speaking to Dean. “Ah we’re just passing through. Headed for Washington.” Dean responded. Her demeanor changed then and she perked up. “Do you think I could hitch a ride with you? I have some money. I can chip in a little. I’m trying to get back home to Seattle. Not much for me around here.” A nervous chuckle sounded from her. “Not much for me back in Seattle, either, but he won’t go there, so I’ll be good. I have family there.” Sam wondered if she would be telling this to strangers, or even asking to ride with them if she was sober. _   


_ Dean eyed her curiously. “How do you know we aren’t serial killers or something?” he inquired. She laughed loudly and shook her head. “Honey, I could handle myself against you, trust me. Here’s a little secret. I could have knocked him out myself. You didn’t give me a chance.” She grinned at the older brother. “But thanks anyway. Good to know that chivalry isn’t completely dead.” It was silent for a moment before she looked up at both brothers. “So. Can I hitch a ride?” _   


_ The trio walked over to the motel and Dean stated she could have his bed. He’d sleep on the couch. She snickered and shook her head. “On that tiny thing? It’s cool. I can sleep there. The bed looks a little too soft for me anyway, but thanks for the offer.” There was more silence as the brothers rummaged in their bags for their pajamas. “Hey. I’ll be right back. We’re staying a few doors down. I’m gonna go get my stuff before he burns it like he said he would.” Another chuckle was heard. “Dumb bastard doesn’t realize I have the key.” She grinned then exited to retrieve her things. _   


  


The brothers learned that night that she, too, was a hunter. A werewolf had killed her parents when she was a teenager and her uncle sought vengeance. In a drunken stupor one night, he told her about hunters, about several different monsters that were out there. That was when she’d learned how her parents really died. After that, she demanded to be trained. She picked things up very quickly and was soon joining him on hunts. She’d been relieved to know that they boys were hunters as well. “At least I know I have good back up.”  


She’d joined them on the vengeful spirit gig in Spokane, then returned to the bunker with them. They’d all hit it off well and it had been Sam that suggested she return with them. She loved to read and learn. Sam had given her several books to read on the trip back to Kansas and she soaked in the information like a sponge. “You’re gonna love the library.” he said with a warm smile. And she had. It was like a kid in a candy shop as she flitted about, glancing at the various titles. “This is amazing! So much information all in one place!”  


The brothers loved having her around. She’d insist on making them dinner each night. “We each have a meal. One does breakfast, one does lunch. I claim dinner.” After the first dinner she’d prepared, the brothers did not argue against this arrangement. The bunker had a different vibe now. Sam took notice of Dean’s change in demeanor. It was almost instant. He wasn’t brooding so much now, he smiled a lot more. She was like a bright ball of energy that gave both brothers hope.  


All these thoughts filtered through Sam’s mind as he held his brother tight. It had only been a couple months since she’d joined them but she’d changed them. She brought them closer together. They didn’t fight as much anymore. She’d put on her stern, motherly voice and though the siblings would be seething inside, they’d listen to her and part ways to cool off. And now here she was, clinging to life by a thin thread.  


The doctors hadn’t given much hope, but the brothers wouldn’t give up on her. A police officer came over to take Dean’s statement and Sam heard his brother’s monotone voice as he relayed the story. When he was done, Sam suggested that they go down to get coffee and let the doctors work. “I can’t leave her, Sammy. What if she wakes up while we’re away?” Sam nodded, then led Dean to a small row of chairs along the wall. “So you guys weren’t there looking for the nest? I tried to call you a couple times but didn’t get an answer. I left you a message telling you I was going to the forest to search.”  


Dean’s empty expression as he looked over at his brother startled Sam. If she didn’t pull through this, he wasn’t sure he’d ever fully have his brother back. That same monotone voice was heard as Dean responded. “I remembered the trail from when we rode into town. I wanted to take her somewhere where we could be alone.” He went quiet now and Sam didn’t press further. They sat there in silence for nearly an hour then a doctor approached them. Sam could tell the news wasn’t good given the man’s expression.  


“We did all we could, but her injuries were too severe. She….” Dean didn’t even wait for the doctor to finish before he leapt out of his seat and rushed outside to the parking lot. Sam remained behind and spoke with the doctor for a few moments, then went to find Dean. He spotted the elder brother sitting in the driver’s side of the Impala, hunched over the seat against the steering wheel. Hesitantly, he opened the passenger side door and slid in. The sobs wracking his brother’s body made Sam’s own tears fall now.  


After Dean was able to compose himself, he turned to Sam. “I need to go tell her grandparents. They’ll probably want to make arrangements. I don’t know what to do, Sam.” The lost, empty look in Dean’s eyes stabbed Sam’s heart. He was hurting, too. He’d cared for her, too, but Dean cared about her differently and Sam knew all too well the ache that kind of pain left. He thought for a moment, then nodded. “You stay here. I’ll go get her grandparents and bring them back here. Des Moines isn’t too far away. It won’t take me long.” When Dean began to protest, Sam halted him. “Dude, you’re in no condition to drive. Go get something to eat. Take a run. Find something to punch. Just...you’re not driving, ok?”  


Dean had agreed and Sam left him standing in the parking lot as he drove off to collect her grandparents. When he arrived, he introduced himself. A thick lump lodged in his throat as he attempted to relay the bad news. When he finally got it out, his quick reflexes came in handy as her grandmother collapsed in her grief. He stayed and spoke with them for a while before they loaded into their car and followed him back to the hospital. When Sam found Dean back at their room, the elder brother was already passed out drunk, a nearly empty bottle of whiskey still in his hand. After checking that Dean was still breathing, he covered the drunken man up and slid into his own bed.  


Several days later, the brothers were at the funeral service in Des Moines. Dean had consumed so much alcohol in the days preceding the service, there was a hint of booze smell emitting from him even after a shower.  He’d wanted to give her a hunter’s funeral, but Sam was able to talk reason into him. How would they explain that to her family? Dean retained his stony expression throughout the event, but his glassy, red-rimmed eyes gave his emotions away.  


After she was interred, the brothers spoke their goodbyes to her family. They begged the brothers to stay, and though Sam wished they could, he knew that Dean was barely holding himself together. “I’m so sorry. We have to get going. We have a long drive ahead of us. We’ll keep in touch.” the younger Winchester declared.  


They parted and made their way back to the Impala. Dean was silent as he slid into the passenger side. Sam got in and started up the engine. When they got on the road, Sam warred with himself whether he should ask something that he’d been wondering. “Hey, Dean.” he spoke softly. “What were you going to tell her?” A dry chuckle emitted from his brother. “Well, in our line of work, there isn’t much time to waste. Never know when your number will be up.” He paused for a moment, then told Sam to pull over. “I need to drive.” Sam obliged and Dean was silent until they got on the highway. “I was going to tell her how I felt about her. I was going to tell her she’s my person. I never even got to kiss her.”  


  



End file.
